The present invention relates to a pinch-grip hanger, and more particularly to a pinch-grip hanger adapted for use in transporting and displaying articles such as garments.
Pinch-grip hangers are well known. Pinch-grip hangers are frequently used in retail stores to display garments suspended from the pinch-grips, such as a pair of pants, a skirt, or the like. A hanger body includes an attachment portion for securing the hanger body to a support (for example, a hook for securing the hanger body to a transversely-extending elevated rod). A pinch-grip is attached to the hanger body. Optionally, the hanger body also includes a transverse portion defining a pair of free ends (for example, a pair of outwardly extending wings for supporting the shoulders of a jacket), and optionally one pinch-grip is disposed adjacent to each of the transverse portion free ends.
Each pinch-grip includes a pair of vertically-extending components, securing means (which may be part of the biasing means) for pivotably securing the components together, and means for biasing the bottom ends of the components together. Typically each component has an upper end, a lower end and a central or connecting component portion between the ends. The bottom ends are configured and dimensioned to cooperatively receive and maintain an article therebetween under the influence of the biasing means.
To insert or remove an article from the hanger, the upper ends of the components are pressed together so that the components pivot relatively and the lower ends thereof separate. In this xe2x80x9copenxe2x80x9d or releasing orientation, the article may be removed from or secured to the hanger. Finally, when the upper ends of the components are released, the biasing means causes the components to pivot relatively and return more-or-less to their original orientation with the upper ends spaced apart and the lower ends biased together. In this xe2x80x9cclosedxe2x80x9d or gripping orientation, an article may be suspended by and between the component bottom ends. If no article is between them, the component bottom ends may actually touch and abut, thereby to form an xe2x80x9cabuttingxe2x80x9d orientation.
However, such constructions have not proven to be entirely satisfactory from the point of view of the manufacturer, who must independently mold at least two separate and distinct plastic components and then transport them through the manufacturing process until they are secured together by the biasing or securing means. To overcome this manufacturing difficulty, various means have been suggested for providing connector means, separate and distinct from the securing means and biasing means, for pivotably connecting together the components prior to application of the biasing means thereto. Thus plastic connector means are integrally molded with the plastic components and pivotably secure the components together for movement between a substantially unfolded orientation, wherein the components lie in a common plane, and a substantially folded orientation, wherein the components are generally parallel). While this arrangement alleviates some of the aforementioned manufacturing difficulty, the resultant product has not proven to be entirely satisfactory in use.
Depending upon the particular design and placement of the connector means, the connector means may substantially inhibit movement of the upper or lower ends between the closed and open orientations, thereby defeating the very purpose of the pinch-grip. The connector means may project vertically or horizontally substantially beyond the components when the components are in the folded orientation. A projecting connector means is aesthetically disadvantageous because it is not substantially hidden from view (when the components are in the folded orientation) and, hence, is visible to the potential customer, and functionally disadvantageous because garments hung on the hanger (or, even garments hung on adjacent hangers) may become xe2x80x9ccaughtxe2x80x9d on such projections and possibly tear during the separation process.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a pinch-grip hanger including a connector means that does not substantially inhibit movement of the upper or lower ends of the components between the closed and open orientations.
Another object is to provide such a hanger wherein, in one preferred embodiment, the connector means does not project vertically or horizontally substantially beyond the components when the components are in the folded orientation.
A further object is to provide such a hanger wherein, in one preferred embodiment, the connector means is substantially hidden from view when the components are in the folded orientation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a hanger which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture, use and maintain.